


Day 225

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [225]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [225]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 225

“You could have the family you were never allowed,” said the demon. “Your businesses would find success.” She hadn't shut up for a day and a half, promesing Varric everything from literally all the gold in Orzammar to a life with Bianca, the dwarf not the crossbow. Varric had seen demons try to tempt people before, had seen those who he thought had strong will succumb. Varric was an expert in lying and nothing the demon said impressed Varric. 

A life with Bianca was something Varric had long since accepted was beyond his reach. Sure, success in business was the goal but having it be magically assured would take all the fun out of it. As for a happy family, well, the story Varric was writing for himself was better than anything the demon was offering.

Before meeting Hawke, Varric had always heard dwarves couldn’t be possessed by demons, or be sucked into the fade or controlled by blood magic. The latter two had since been proven possible and Varric had no desire to test the former. But even if Varric took no deal the demon offered, she could still rip him to shreds with her claws. Hawke would come to his rescue… eventually. All Varric needed to do was survive until he got here.

Wherever here was. They were in a cave but that was no help for Varric, all caves looked alike to him. This particular cave did have a wooden wall at one end with a door to get in and out. A few giant spiders had been by to investigate but the demon had ripped their legs off. Her growing impatience with Varric’s refusal to her deal made Varric nervous she would do the same to him. 

Merrill said that if you choose your words carefully you could trap a demon in a web of promises. He hoped she was right.

“How would you give me success in business?” he asked.

“I can sense the desires in mortals,” she said. “I’m sure a savvy businessman like yourself could make use of that. If that is insufficient, I can kindle those desires, until they will do anything to get them.”

“And I assume you want something from me?” Varris asked.

“Naturally, nothing is free in this world. You know that better than anyone.”

“So… we would be working closely together?” Varric asked. “I might be more excited if you didn’t look like a latrine drawing of ogre.”

“You mean this?” she gestured to her horns, purple skin and flicked her tail coquettishly. “I suppose it’s not quite what you’re used to.” before his eyes, the demon’s flesh melted and reformed, taking the form of Bianca. She sidled up to Varric and ran a finger through his chest hair. Varric had a sudden flash of panic -- what if someone saw him like this and recognized the form the demon had chosen.

“That's my past,” he said, pushing her hand away, “I’ve moved on.”

“Lie to yourself if you want,” she giggled. Varric tried to picture another dwarven woman in his head and the demon shifted to match his thoughts. 

“That’s more like it,” he said. He was just trying to figure out another stalling technique when the door was blown off its hinges. Through the deris and smoke a figure strolled into the room.

The demon let out a shriek and sprang at the figure. Varric had been expecting a fight but it was over in a moment. Demon was encased in a cage of magical energy and crushed to death. The demon’s flesh melted once more but this time it did not reform.

“You took your time Hawke,” Varris huffed. But the figure that emerged from the smoke was not Hawke, but Maevaris.

“Do I look like Hawke?” she asked.

“My apologies,” he said. You clearly have a much better fashion sense than our champion.” Varric had a sudden moment of panic. “Where is he, by the way?”

“In the next cave over,” Maevaris said. She helped Varric retrieve Bianca from where the demon had stashed it. “We lost the trail and split up. Looks like I drew the lucky lot.”

“Well, thank you for the rescue,” Varric said. “It will make a terrific story.”

“Of course,” Maevari said. “You’re familyn now. We look out for each other.”

Varric slung Bianca over his shoulder and followed his cousin-in-law out of the cave.


End file.
